The present invention is related to networks and, particularly, to managing centralized networks. Centralized networks typically have a device managing the activities of the network. Failure of devices within a network, however, is highly foreseeable; and, thus a way to handle failures or interruptions of such managing devices to enable the seamless operation of the network is highly desirable. Furthermore, a way to optimize or otherwise improve the operation of a network, such as being able to determine which station in the network is better or best equipped to handle network management is thus also desirable.